


Epiphanies

by SleepyDF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDF/pseuds/SleepyDF
Summary: Pearl realizes something now that Rose is gone.





	Epiphanies

It had been about three months since Rose had Steven. They had all grieved, but life had to go on. There were still corrupt gems that had to be dealt with and people to keep safe. Which was why the three gems found themselves on a remote mountain searching for the corrupt gem Garnet knew was there.

They scanned the landscape, but could not seem to locate the elusive monster. Amethyst was grumbling about missing a TV show. Pearl was trying to ignore the whining when a sudden whistle of air was all the warning she had that something was coming at her. She dropped flat as something passed where her head had just been. 

“It’s got wings!” Amethyst exclaimed.

Pearl quickly regained her feet and joined Amethyst and Garnet in watching the corrupt gem. It circled high overhead out of any of their reach.

“I think we need Opal.” Garnet said looking at her fellow gems. She saw the looks of doubt mixed with determination. “Just focus.”

They nodded in agreement and with a little difficulty managed to bring themselves together. Opal drew her bow and contemplated the best way to strike the gem. “I’m going to wait for her to take another dive at us. That way we’re not searching for the gem forever.”

Garnet nodded in agreement. She kept her eyes focused on the gem high above them watching and waiting with Opal. 

The gem uttered a high-pitched cry before folding her wings and diving at the pair of gems. With Opal’s ranged abilities it took only moments to bring down the gem as she swooped at them again. Within minutes the gem was bubbled and sent on her way to the temple basement. 

Garnet smiled up at Opal “Good to see you again.”

Opal flashed garnet a smile. “It’s nice to see you as well.”

The two gems companionably made their way back to the warp pad, enjoying each other’s company. Garnet knew that Opal’s time was always short and that this would be no exception. Pearl and Amethyst were never able to stay in harmony for long and while Garnet acknowledged this about her team mates she wished that they could work together better.

They made it to the warp pad and had warped back to the temple. Opal had stayed stable until she turned and looked at the temple door. The view of the five crystals set there seemed to trigger something. A look of pain and a flash of light and Pearl and Amethyst were flung apart more violently than normal. 

“Pearl!” Amethyst whined, “What was that about?”

Pearl for her part had not heard Amethyst. She was up and running away from the other gems, down the beach. 

Amethyst cast a worried glance at Garnet who was looking in the direction Pearl had fled. “What’d I do this time?”

“It wasn’t you.” Garnet murmured. “I’ll go talk to her. Go ahead and relax.”

Amethyst was hesitant, but Garnet was firm in that she should give Pearl some time and that this time wasn’t Amethyst’s fault.

“It’s about Rose, isn’t it?” Amethyst asked. At Garnet’s nod, Amethyst sighed and activated the door to her room. “Let me know later that she’s okay.” Amethyst went into her room, her shoulders slumped with sorrow and tiredness. 

Alone now Garnet turned and followed the footprints in the sand. She didn’t have far to go before she found Pearl. She was sitting with her back against the cliff, huddled in on herself crying. Garnet wasn’t sure if Pearl noticed her at first, but when she sat beside Pearl, the smaller gem practically flung herself into Garnet’s lap. Garnet held Pearl close as her friend cried. She knew that when Pearl was ready they could talk about what had upset her so bad.

They sat there for a long time before Pearl murmured. “It’s more than Rose that’s gone.” Her voice hiccuping at the gone. “I just realized that Rainbow Quartz is gone too.”

Garnet rubbed her friends back rocking her slightly. She’d known that Pearl would eventually think of the fusion that she had shared with Rose and of the fact that since Rose was gone she could no longer become Rainbow Quartz. As a fusion herself, she had found the thought a bit uneasy. She knew that she was different, that Sapphire and Ruby were different and that she never had to worry about suffering the same fate. 

She’d seen this conversation coming, but she didn’t have a way to comfort Pearl in this situation. What do you say to someone who has lost a part of themselves? What could you say? They both knew there would always be a part of Pearl that would long for the completion that came with fusing with someone you held dear. 

She stroked Pearl’s hair and softly whispered the only thing she could. “I know and I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm a Bio major not a English major, but feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
